


one of the stars

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Creativitwins, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Roman shivered as the damp grass slowly soaked the back of his t-shirt, chilling his skin. He reached out and brushed the gravestone, the rock rough beneath his fingers, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Hello, Virgil."Or, moving on is a lot harder than Roman had expected, and the ghosts are sassier than the author planned. Send help. And yogurt if you can spare it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRUST me when I say this isn't going the way you think it is. It's actually kinda fluffy next chapter.
> 
> Edit: it's not fluffy anymore, but...it didn't even go in a direction that _I_ expected it to, so...have fun.
> 
> ~Ash

"What day is it?"

Roman jerked as Janus broke the silence. "Uh..." He glanced at his watch. "Thursday the 12th. Well, barely. It's almost midnight."

"Thanks. I have a paper due tomorrow, shit."

Roman barely heard him, the date ringing in his head. How could he have forgoten? He hadn't missed today in seven years. "I have to go," he choked, grabbing his keys and running for the door, ignoring Janus's concerned calls.

His car didn't want to start for a good 20 seconds, giving Janus enough time to get onto the sidewalk in front of the parking lot before Roman was gone, driving on near autopilot down the streets, heading for the cemetery.

The wind picked up, temperature dropping rapidly. He shivered as he finally pulled onto the path for vehicles circing the graveyard and hopped out of his car.

The cemetery was empty, as Roman had expected for such a late hour. The grave he was visiting was on the far side of the cemetery, on the hill, and he jogged over, weaving around the headstones in a hopeless attempt to warm up.

He brushed a hand over the inscription, mouthing along as he read. Tears gathered in his eyes as the memories crowded against each other, flashing past faster than he could focus, and he closed his eyes, tipping his head back and breathing deeply until the clamour of memories finally stilled.

Roman leaned back against the grass, wincing and adjusting as a rock dug into his spine. The stars were bright, glinting from a trillion miles away (he could HEAR Logan reciting the correct distance), and the full moon silhouetted the distant hills. He shivered as the damp grass slowly soaked the back of his thin t-shirt, chilling his skin.

He reached out and brushed the gravestone, the crudely carved stone marking the grave rough beneath his fingers, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Hello, Virgil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I lied uhm-

A stick broke behind him, and he opened his eyes, tilting his head to peer behind himself.

"How'd you know it was me?" Virgil grumbled, stepping out of the shadows. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, purple hair tousled like he'd just woken up. "I thought I was being quiet."

Roman managed to find the humour to smile. "I could just tell," he said. "You have a darker aura. Than the others, I mean."

"Darker?" Virgil asked curiously, lowering himself onto the grass next to Roman. He tugged at the chain hooked to his jeans, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "It's cold. And hurt. And anxious, like you're waiting and expecting to be hurt again. But...it's also kind. In spite of everything that happened to you. I'm sorry about whatever happened to make you think the world couldn't be trusted."

Virgil chuckled. "I'm not giving you my sob story in the middle of a graveyard. It's cold, you shouldn't be out here this late."

"But you can't leave," Roman argued, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, not that you have to tsell me anything," he hurried to correct when Virgil shifted uncomfortably. "If you don't want to tell me something, you have no obligation to reveal infomation about yourself."

He shrugged, crossing his arms and tucking his hands tightly into his armpits. His breath was quickly fogging up the air between them, making Virgil's vaguely transparent body all the harder to make out through the mist already permeating the graveyard. "But if you want to talk...I'm here."

Virgil smiled a little, just barely. "Thanks, asshole."

Roman snorted at the affectionate insult, fully aware that Virgil was deflecting in the hopesRoman wouldn't nortice how uncomfortable (but grateful) he was. "Anytime, Virge."


End file.
